No te enamores de un Pendejo
by Noir petit
Summary: [rLz Girls!] Si no lees este fic, no solo te enamoraras de un pendejo...¡si no que el mas pendejo del mundo n.n![Mimato]


**Hai, Hai! Moony-desu!:**

Este fic ya esta en otra sección, por eso es una readaptación.

Después de haber estado escribiendo cosas un poco fuertes,…decidi poner mi otro lado…el comico.

Este fic, es la adaptación de uno de los tantos mails en cadenas que vagan por el Internet, y sinceramente, este es tan genial (y en cierto punto, algo verdadero XD). Espero lleguen a disfrutarlo y a reírse como yo lo hice (y otras personas también)

_Disclaimer¡Takeru-kun estaba aquí en mi casa!, si era mis esclavo y hacia lo que yo quisiera, nyajaja…pero llego mi madre y me despertó u.u. Así es, Digimon no me pertenece para nada. _

* * *

**No te enamores de un pendejo**

-te llamo después…

-demo…

-¡Yamato, rápido!-se escucho la voz de Taichi llamando desde lejos.

-nos vemos-dijo sin más ni menos y dejo ahí parada a Tachikawa mientras una nubecilla de polvo pasaba frente a sus pies

-nOn prometió llamarme mas tarde

Y ahí vas como siempre, Mimi¡tonta enamoradiza de dieciséis años, tu que te enamoraste de la cara mas bonita del colegio, aunque la tenga toda chica para satisfacerte, porque has conocido como a 574, 839, 187, 623 en tus míseros años, pero según tu,…

-ha…n/n Yamato-kun si es el chico adecuado para mi-caminaba mientras iba con una sonrisa boba rumbo a su casa-Yamato-kun,…es el chico que esperaba…kya¡que emoción!

…jaja, claro, el primer novio que has tenido pero¡es lo mejor que te a sucedido!,…porque Yamato Ishida es tann, pero tann cariñoso y amable, que es lo mejor que te podrá pasar…

…¿y que es lo primero que haces cuando llegas a tu casa?... ¡Dejas el puto celular prendido durante 25 horas del día, esperando que te llame y si te agarran ganas de cagar, te las aguantas pues, por si te llama justo cuando estas haciendo fuerza y pujando...

-mou…T-T Yamato-kun aun no llama…-dijo viendo su reloj digital mientras este marcaba las 11:50pm

-Mimi…-su madre golpeteo la puerta del cuarto de ella- ya apaga la luz y duerme, mañana tienes clases.

-demo… "…T-T Yamato-kun aun no marca…"

Y lo peor del caso,… ¡es que no podrás verlo en el colegio!,…porque el jovencito esta muy ocupado practicando con su banda como maniático emo (N.A: XDD), y para chingar mas tu suerte,…tu eres la menor de la pareja, así que ni en el mismo salón están.

Durante una semana, no hay uniforme mejor planchado y limpio que el tuyo, parase uniforme de reina y además crees ciegamente, que te va a llamar ese día por la tarde para adularte y cumplir su promesa…pero,…estas muy mal… ¡esperaras otro día!

Y le sonríes a cualquier estupidez con cara de apendeja aun cuando el ni siquiera un chiste de los de Pepito te este contando... y te pones perfume todo el día¡y al _super star_ ni le gusta ese olor!

... llegas a tu casa corriendo como pendeja a encerrarte en tu cuarto , te peinas cada 5 minutos y te depilas cada 2 horas para estar lista, porque tu sabes…¡que esta por llamarte!

¡Y suena tu celular! que hasta lo pusiste en vibrador para que sea más emocionante y sudas por la carrera de mil metros que haces para alcanzar el aparato... ¡y cada vez que crees que se movió se te para el corazón!... y tu sonrisa sale de tu cara y miras la pantallita con la misma cara de pendeja...

_-¡Mimi-san!-_ la chillante voz de Miyako se escucho.

-o.ó ¿Qué sucede Miyako-chan?

-_nOn tenia tantas ganas de hablar contigo¡me han pasado tantas cosas!_

…y sigues esperando porque no es el... pero no te importa,… total, los ositos de felpa se convierten un perfecto costal de box para descargar el coraje.

Vas caminando con el ceño fruncido y maldiciendo bajo, la gente te ve como una pobre loca sentida… ¿pero que mas da?... ¡Yamato Ishida vale que te digan así¿No que tanto amor?

-u.ú ¿Qué se a creído Yamato-kun?...no me habla en el colegio, no me a hablado por teléfono como me lo prometió,…o.ó ni siquiera se a despedido de mi como debe ser…pero talvez…-si una sonrisa estupida se formo en los labios de ella,…producto de la imaginación.

Vuelves a tu casa contenta porque piensas que va a estar en la puerta con un ramo de flores, arrodillado...No¡mejor tirado en el piso pidiéndote disculpas!... Y llegas, pero está el portero, que te dice que no llego ni la revista del la señal por cable… ¡dile adiós a tu linda fantasía,...

-u.ú claro,… ¿a quien mas se le ocurre que Yamato-kun haría algo así? T-T solo yo…-y ahí vuelves maldiciéndote a ti por el coraje contra el-… ¡ah ya me canse!... ¡hablara conmigo!

Y como todavía no llamó¿qué haces?... ¡LO LLAMAS! Pero no te contesta porque…

_-lo siento,…pero en este momento esta en el baño._

-o.ó "… ¡me lleva!..." muchas gracias, señor Ishida-dice con un tono de neutralidad muy fingido.

¡Pero ahí no se la dejas!,..¡Aun no te conformas!...le mandas un puto mensaje, y te dices ¡este no falla, a huevo que lo lee!...y ahí te quedas esperando a que le de la chingada gana de contestártelo, y para que el hijo de su puta madre no tenga saldo en su celular…

Pero tú lo entiendes y le das otra oportunidad...tan buena tú…

-T-T mou…ya no debe tener saldo…talvez… ¡talvez!- se emociona como loca y empieza a correr

¡Claro!... Seguro te mando un mail ¿Y que haces, Prendes la computadora contenta, segura de que te mandó una declaración cibernética donde explica todo... pero ningún Mensaje nuevo, ni si quiera una cadena donde te condenan con la maldición gitana si no la reenvías a 1300 personas en menos de 3 segundos...

-u.ú ni mis amigos… ¡ni Miyako-chan!... ¿que ya nadie se acuerda que Mimi existe O.ó?

¡Y te enojas!...mas bien... ¡te encabronas¡revientas!...EL BASTARDO HIJO DE SU PUTA MADRE, su tía y su abuela... ¡y le sacas todas las groserías que te sepas a los cuatro vientos!...

…¿Y que haces?... Bien, llamas a todas tus amigas y les quemas el cerebro con la inexplicabilidad de los hechos sobre el maldito _rock star del colegio_...

… y recuerdas que ya te pasó lo mismo con la cuerda de pendejos de antes…si, ese tipo que se llamaba Michel, al que por mas linda y pendeja que parecías, jamás te pelo ¿Y que haces? Le echas todas las maldiciones que te sepas, quieres que se haga mierda contra un puente y que pierda la memoria y que lo único que pueda recordar… ¡seas tu!

Pero no eres tan pendeja como piensan¡no señor!, sabes a quien debes hablar, no debes buscar a tus locas amigas que formaron el club de fans del grupo de tu novio , pues ellas lo defenderán a capa y espada, mas que a cualquier otro integrante…

-¡te lo juro Sora-chan¡si me llama no le contestare¡que se quede esperando¡se arrepentirá el resto de su vida! O.ó-grita en histeria por el teléfono.

_-o.ó así se habla Mimi-chan_ –contesta como toda amiga feminista- _Yamato debe aprender a tratarte como te mereces._

y suena el teléfono...y ahí esta ese número que esperaste TODA la pinche semana... ¡titilando en tu pantallita!...

…¿Y que haces?...

_-Mimi-chan o.ó… ¡no te ocurra contestar el celular!_

-demo…-esa melodía del celular seguía llamando.

_-¡Mimi Tachikawa!_

-¡gomen ne, Sora-chan!

_-¡no, Mimi-…-tarde, la llamada fue finalizada._

¡CHINGADOOOOO! le contestas…, A HUEVO...

¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

¿Qué haces?

¿ESTAS LOCA?

¡MASOQUISTA!

NOOOOOOO!

¿Sabes con que puto pretexto te va a venir saliendo?

-¡Yamato-kun!-un brillo extraño se forma en sus ojos- ¿Por qué no me habías llamado?

-he estado ocupado toda la semana, tuve reunión con los de la banda para la nueva canción,…después estuve estudiando hasta tarde…Taichi me convenció para salir con todos los chicos, Joe, Koushiro, Daisuke, Takeru vi tu mensaje hasta hoy, el celular se quedo en casa de Taichi pero sin batería…-y ahí te suelta su rollo.

Y claro le vas a creer…¿sabes porque?...

…¡POR PENDEJAAAAA!...

Y lo peor es que te va a invitar a salir...

-Yamato-kun, me alegra estar un rato a solas…-dijo mientras se abrazaba mas del brazo de el.

-hm…

-n/n es bueno que pasemos tiempo juntos…

-hm…

…y todo lo que lo Insultaste y lo que le tenías planeado decir ¡te lo vas a meter por el culo!

-ne, Yamato-kun…o.o ¿Por qué estamos enfrente de tu casa?

-…-la jala por el brazo, pega el cuerpo de ella contra su pecho y hace suya la cadera de la joven- hace mucho que no estamos tan solos como deberíamos…

-o/o Yamato-kun.

-creo que nos necesitamos…-toma los labios de ella y la empieza a jalar para entrar a la casa,…eso si, sin soltar los labios de ella.

¡Claro¡que brillante eres Mimi¡vas a terminar en su cama! durmiendo con el enemigo...

-Mimi-mueve ligeramente el cuerpo de su novia, la cual estaba recostada de un lado, durmiendo placidamente con las cobijas cubriendo su cuerpo.

- o.- ¿Qué sucede?

-ya es muy tarde…debo llevarte a casa.

-ha…-se abraza al pecho de el- me encantaría quedarme toda la noche contigo.

-…-acaricia los cabellos de ella- a mi también, pero no se puede…vístete…-deposita un sutil beso sobre los labios de ella.

…y después te va a meter en el carro y te vas para tu casa... ¡de donde nunca debiste haber salido!

¿Y que haces al llegar y aventar tu bolsa por un lado?

…prendes el celular por si llama a ver si llegaste bien...

…¡y esperas un rato!

laaaaaaaaaaaargo!

* * *

"

¿Qué?...era un fic feminista y sobre todo con un rico y fino vocabulario (oh, si, claro Moony! ¬¬U).

Lamento haber dejado a Yamato así,…pero tenia que ponerle una actitud aun mas densa, y que se hiciera a odiar,…sobre todo eso (aunque, no lamento llamarlo Emo XD…pero para mi, lo es u.u).

Espero sus comentarios!

¡Arriba las mujeres!...Unidas, Fuerte sexo debil…coff, coff,…me motivo.

Ja ne!


End file.
